


Morning

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But it's not in much detail, Comfort, Coughing, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Logan doesn't understand his feelings, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: It was morning. It was peaceful. Everything was going as planned. Nothing could disturb Logan's peace. Until...





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I am really bad at sticking to my word. Yesterday I implied that I wasn't going to post today, yet here we are. Enjoy <3

Logan woke up at five in the morning, right on schedule. The apartment was quiet, with the occasional bird chirp outside in the crisp spring air. Everything was how it should be.  
  
Logan walked to the kitchen, his favorite mug was placed right on the counter where he had left it. Logan boiled the kettle, which had the water he put in it from the night before. Just as planned. Everything was perfect.  
  
A violent coughing fit shook through walls, and Logan looked around in alarm. That wasn't supposed to happen. Another fit echoed through the apartment, this time followed by the unnerving sound of vomiting. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
Logan cautiously made his way down the hallway, and towards the bathroom. Where he assumed, and hoped his ill roomate resided.  
  
When he reached his destination, he saw his roommate Patton leaning against the wall near the toilet bowl. His eyes were closed, and he was panting. Patton started to cough again, his eyes scrunched closed as the loud hacking coughs reeled throughout his body.  
  
When Patton relaxed again, Logan gently spoke up, "Hey Patton."  
  
Patton squinted his eyes open  
before letting them close again. "Oh, hey Lo," Patton voice was hoarse, and quiet, and it sounded like pebbles were stuck in his throat. "Are you okay, did you need something?" Patton asked.  
  
Logan looked at him in surprise, "What? Why would you assume I needed something? No Patton, I was trying to see if _you're_ alright.  
  
"Oh..." Patton said feebly.  
  
Patton erupted into another coughing fit, the disstress in his eyes was evident. When he was done, he collapsed against the wall again.  
  
Logan delicately placed his hand on Patton's forehead.  
  
Patton leaned into his touch, mumbling, "Oh Lo, your hand feels good."  
  
Logan frowned, Patton was far too warm. "Patton, have you been unwell for a while?"  
  
Patton shrugged, "It wasn't this bad Lo. Just a headache and some coughing now and again."  
  
Logan shook his head. "Patton, I'm going to have to go retrieve the thermometer. Will you be alright on your own for a few minutes?"  
  
"Mmm." Patton mumbled.  
  
"Thank you Patton. I shall return promptly."  
  
Logan rushed to the kitchen, ignoring his mug, and the just boiled kettle. The thermometer took far too long to find. When he finally found it he grabbed it and hurried back to the bathroom.  
  
Patton looked no better when Logan returned. His sweat had matted his hair to his forehead, and his eyes were glazed over like he was about to fall asleep. Logan gently shook Patton's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Patton, I need you to stay awake for a little longer."  
  
Patton looked up at Logan tiredly, "Lo? Everything hurts."  
  
Logan felt a distinct tugging sensation in his stomach when Patton said this. That didn't make sense. He was not unwell, why was he feeling discomfort? Nothing made sense right now. His unusual pain was the least of his worries.  
  
Logan brushed it off, squatting down to help Patton sit more upright. He extended the thermometer towards Patton. "Here, can you place this under your tongue?"  
  
Patton mumbled something before taking the thermometer and placing it in his mouth. After a few minutes Logan checked what it read, and this caused Logan almost dropped the thermometer. Patton's fever was far too high for Logan's liking.  
  
"Patton," Logan cautiously started, "When did you say you started to feel ill again?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Patton whimpered. "I... guess a week ago?"  
  
Logan stared at him in shock, "A week! Why didn't you come to any of us?"  
  
Patton coughed harshly, "well... well you are all so busy, and--"  
  
Logan interrupt him, "Patton, you can always come to me! I will _always_ have time for you."  
  
Patton smiled unsteadily, "I'm sorry Lo."  
  
Logan shook his head. "You don't need to apologize." Logan stood, "Do you feel like you can move? I think it would be best if we relocated you to the couch."  
  
Patton stood slowly, but stumbled, grabbing at the air as he swayed. Logan, noticing Patton's unusual body language, rushed to his side to catch him. Logan was supporting Patton with one arm, and trying to guide him out of the bathroom. He only half succeeded in not to hit a wall.  
  
Logan sighed, "Would you mind if I carried you Patton? I do not believe a concussion would be ideal in your current state."  
  
Patton giggled slightly, but that quickly dissolved into another coughing fit. Logan didn't wait for Patton to answer his question verbally, as he simply took the impuissant squeeze of his hand as a yes. Logan swept Patton of his feet, and as he held his ill roommate close to his chest, he made his way over to the couch. He gently placed Patton down, but even so he still winced in pain.  
  
Logan quickly retrieved some pain medication, and after Patton took them, he stood to go turn off the lights. He felt a weak tug on his shirt. Logan looked down to see Patton holding onto his shirt. He had tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
"Please don't go," Patton begged.  
  
Logan felt his heart melt at Patton's defeated tone. "Of course," Logan said, laying down, and cuddling close to Patton, "I'll be here, right where I should be."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short little fic! If you want to leave a prompt for me you can do it either in the comments or on tumblr, @thesentientmango


End file.
